Numerous and diverse communications platforms are currently available. Some communications platforms, e.g., messaging and/or email platforms, allow for a certain amount of interoperability. However, these platforms fail to adequately address the needs and requirements of contemporary team environments. For example, traditional email applications are configured such that each message is addressed to one or more recipients by the sender. It is often difficult for the sender to know which recipients would be interested in receiving certain information, which leads to message forwarding and/or overlooking relevant or key individuals. In the case of message forwarding, the communication chain becomes fractured, which results in disparate information being provided to various members of a team. Moreover, when certain members are overlooked and/or excluded, information that would be useful to the whole team is archived and acted on by only a subset of the team. The above deficiencies are compounded by the fact that email messaging is overused for too many purposes—e.g., from messages as basic as requesting approval from the recipient to messages attaching critical vision documents for an organization—which leads to overloaded inboxes and overwhelmed recipients.
Other communication tools and mediums have been developed to fill the gaps, such as instant messaging, short message service (SMS), Yammer, Skype, SharePoint, etc., but these tools add complexity rather than an overarching solution. For instance, while these additional communications tools are useful in point solutions, they also create the need for users to visit multiple locations to obtain a complete picture of related information, tasks and obligations.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.